


From The Desk of Charlie Lubeck

by warblerweisman



Series: FtDo S2 [1]
Category: Glee Project RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan makes them keep journals through the competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Individuality Week Day 1

I can't believe Ryan is making us do this. I've known these people for what? 3 days? Now I have to write my thoughts and feelings when I'm near them. At least my notebook is aqua. Aqua is a very me color. I guess if I say that, I should tell you who me is. Me is Charlie, I mean I am Charlie. Turns out I'm not the only one here from Chicago. Michael and Aylin are too. Aylin is really pretty. Wait, she's looking. Gotta cover that shit with a drawing of a tree.

The first night here wasn't too bad. I was lucky enough to snag the bed right by the door, so I can sneak to the kitchen for a snack at 2 in the morning, or get some fruit punch. Hopefully tonight Max won't snore and we can get some restful sleep since we get the first assignment tomorrow.


	2. Individuality Week Day 2

So this morning was interesting. I decided since I was first up, I'd do the cool thing and make breakfast for everyone. Aylin apparently wakes up at the smell of food because she came in the kitchen and started asking what smelled good right as I was flipping the 3rd pancake. Her bed head was adorable, with its mess of red awesomeness. My hair on the other hand looked like you took a weed whacker to a poodle. She asked if she could help, so me being the gentleman that I am told her she was more than welcome to help. She took the spatula out of my hand and took the three out of the pan at just the right time. They looked like slices of golden fluffy perfection. She pointed the spatula at me and told me to prep some fruit. My first thought was to grab the thing of blueberries from the fridge. She reprimanded me. "Strawberries too." She took the berries from me and laid them on the counter next to where she sat out a knife and 2 bananas. I asked "Do you really trust me to cut all of this?" She just laughed "Don't cut the blueberries and you should be fine." I just smiled and began prepping fruit for pancakes while she made chocolate chip ones. By the time those were out, everything was done except the banana. Those were taking more time because I couldn't figure out how to peel a banana. Once all of it was done, she put me on the task of making scrambled eggs. Something I proudly mastered while in New York. I has just never made eggs for me,plus a dozen other people so I asked. "Who all even eats eggs?" She named off without looking up from the pancakes. "You, Blake, Michael, Shanna, Nellie, Max, Tyler, Mario and Lilly." I tried to figure out how much egg to make. I wasn't even in the mood for eggs, so that crossed me off the egg list. She saw me trying to calculate egg to person ratio, so she smiled. "Go with 10. Blake looks like he could put away a shit ton of eggs and still have room for the pancakes." My eyes grew wide as I cracked 10 of the 12 into a bowl. I didn't think I would ever hear her swear. I grabbed a fork and mixed the eggs till they were nice and scrambled. She already had me a pan ready, so all I had to do was pour in the eggs while she started making coffee. I had yet to have caffeine and my brain to mouth filter wasn't quite working yet. So I just sorta looked at her and said "You're super pretty." She let out this adorable giggle and said I was being stupid. But she is pretty, and Charlie needs coffee.


End file.
